


We Got that Chemistry

by AConfusedBean



Series: DoJae Holidays [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyun’s birthday, Jaehyun’s okay though, M/M, Stressed Doyoung, Valentine’s Day, chem labs suck, coffee dates, he accidentally nails Jaehyun’s foot with the door, is he wrong though, jaehyun considers himself a classy gentleman, what a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Doyoung doesn’t expect Valentine’s Day this year to be anything special, but maybe a random encounter the day before can change that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: DoJae Holidays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	We Got that Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems a little rushed, I literally wrote this last night. For those who are celebrating Valentine’s Day, then I hope that today goes great! For those who just want today to be over, then at least there’s all sorts of chocolates that the stores will be trying to get rid of, so it’s not all bad. Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Doyoung has never dated before. He’s never had his first kiss and he’s never held hands in a romantic sense. Honestly, it might be a little embarrassing since he’s in university, but he hasn’t found The One yet and is perfectly fine being single. It’s not like being single affects his day-to-day routine after all, and he’s content the way things are. But Valentine’s Day was a very blatant wake-up call to his single status, and sometimes he’ll catch himself daydreaming, thinking:

_Wouldn’t it be nice..._

That’s beside the point. The point is, Doyoung’s running late on a lab. He hates doing labs with a passion, it’s just two and a half hours of pure stress and uncertainty. He hesitates so much on whether he’s doing the right thing or not, that it’ll cause him to get behind and then stress even more about not finishing in time. So yeah, he may be studying to be a doctor, but he won’t be an ER surgeon anytime soon.

Doyoung scribbled down numbers, glancing at his watch to see how much time he had left. Ten minutes, which meant—

“Alright everyone, time to start cleaning up,” the lab TA said. “Remember to dispose of the chemicals in the correct areas, we don’t want to kill the fish!”

Doyoung didn’t consider himself a violent person, he never wished to bring harm on anyone or any animal, but honestly, right now, screw the fish. Doyoung was able to finish the lab five minutes before it ended, scrambling to clean his equipment and leave. The lab TA bid him a good rest of his week, as if he wasn’t going to spend another three hours doing post-lab work and crying while stress eating his favorite snack.

Doyoung opened the door rather quickly, eager to get out of the class. Except—

“Ouch!”

Doyoung’s eyes were wide as he realized that he hit someone with the door.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He apologized in a panic. “I didn’t see you there!”

“Well, at least I know it wasn’t intentional then,” the other man replied, a small smile on his face that showed off his cute dimples. “But my foot might say otherwise.”

“Hey there, I heard that, it sounded painful, are you okay?” Doyoung’s lab TA asked.

“Yeah, it’s all good, my foot might just be a little sore.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that you’re okay. But if you’ll excuse me, I need to start getting ready for the next class, so...”

“Oh, yeah, we’ll get out of your hair,” the man said with another easy smile.

He and Doyoung walked a little bit, heading outside of the building.

“Again, I’m really sorry about your foot,” Doyoung apologized. “Do you want me to get you, like, a coffee or something?”

“It’s all good,” the man laughed. “I’m Jaehyun, by the way.”

“Doyoung.”

“Well Doyoung, you don’t necessarily have to pay for my coffee, but I wouldn’t mind getting a quick drink and a bite to eat with you. If you’re not busy, that is.”

Doyoung had about three hours with of post-lab stuff to get done, but Jaehyun was the cutest person he’s talked to in awhile and no way was he going to pass this up.

“That sounds great!”

The two hopped on the bus, chatting about each other’s majors to get to know each other.

“Wait, you want to be a doctor too?” Doyoung asked eagerly. “What specialty are you thinking of?”

“Radiology,” Jaehyun replied. “I think it’s cool that we can see into people’s bodies, so I guess that’s where my interest stemmed. What about you?”

“I’m leaning towards primary care,” Doyoung replied. “We need more and there’s good scholarships for it, but I also think it’ll be nice to be a jack of all trades.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “My roommate is the opposite, he wants to specialize so he doesn’t have to worry about other systems as much.”

“I get that,” Doyoung acknowledged, stepping off the bus and opening the door to the cafe. “But I personally like being knowledgeable enough that if someone was to off-handedly mention something in conversation, I’d have a general idea of what’s going on. Not to mention that if I don’t know, I can always send them to a specialist. If you  _are_ the specialist, there’s not many other alternatives.”

Jaehyun laughed, stepping into line. “I guess that’s true as well.”

Jaehyun ordered first, putting in his drink request before standing off to the side a bit. When Doyoung made his order, he pulled out his student card in order to scan it to pay for the meal. Jaehyun, already having his card out, beat him to it, ultimately paying for Doyoung’s drink.

“Hey!” Doyoung protested, glaring at a smirking Jaehyun. “If anything  _I_ was supposed to pay for  _your_ drink!”

“Yeah, but I have a tendency to be a gentleman,” Jaehyun said, a little smug. He led the way to the waiting area, allowing the next person to order their drink. “Especially towards people I find cute,” he added with a wink.

Doyoung flushed. “I literally invited you out, so as the host, I should’ve paid.”

“You snooze you lose,” Jaehyun said with a shrug. He glanced slyly after Doyoung. “Though, if you really want to make it up, they you can pay tomorrow.”

Doyoung blinked. “Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day,” he realized, blushing even harder.

“I’ll consider it a birthday present,” Jaehyun grinned.

Doyoung gaped at him. “Your birthday is on  _Valentine’s_ Day?”

“As I said, a true gentleman.”

“Oh my god,” Doyoung muttered.

Handsome, Valentine’s Day birthday,  _and_ a future doctor? Doyoung’s found himself a man that could’ve starred in a drama. They got their drinks and sat down at an open table, continuing on a random tangent about classes, experiences, anything that they could think about.

“So anyway, Taeil began to open and close the closet door, banging it while he was sleeping, so that’s why I think my dorm is haunted,” Doyoung concluded.

“That’s...quite the story,” Jaehyun said, trying to hold back his laughter. “So you think ghosts exist?”

“There’s a chance that they do,” Doyoung said. “One of my cousin’s friends, Renjun, likes to talk about them, so we have interesting conversations.”

Before Doyoung knew it, their drinks were gone and they had been sitting, chatting for about twenty minutes after their last sips. Taking a glance at his watch, Jaehyun’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Wow, it’s a lot later than I was anticipating, sorry if I held you up,” he apologized, standing.

“It’s fine,” Doyoung dismissed. “I enjoyed our conversation.”

“So,” Jaehyun said as they left the cafe. “Same time tomorrow?”

“I have a class,” Doyoung said. “But how about we meet here again for dinner?”

Jaehyun smiled. “Sounds good. Oh, before you go, here’s my number.”

Doyoung was surprised to see Jaehyun pull out a napkin with numbers written on it. When had he had time to do this? Jaehyun laughed at Doyoung’s confused face, the sound deep yet warm.

“How did you...?”

“I’m a gentleman,” Jaehyun said, as if it explained everything. “I’m supposed to impress my dates. Not to mention this is much classier than handing over my phone. See you tomorrow, Doyoung!”

Turning, he cheerfully whistled as he walked away. Doyoung went his own way, head still reeling. He put the napkin in his jacket pocket for safe-keeping, only taking it out once he made it back to his dorm. He held the napkin, staring at the numbers and the cute little coffee cup that the other had drawn at the bottom. Warmth filled his body and he reached for his phone, punching the numbers in.

**Jaehyun [4:36]**

_Hi, this is Doyoung!_

Doyoung immediately felt a rush of excitement go through him, the feeling unfamiliar in this context.

_Yeah, this is nice._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!


End file.
